The present invention relates to a device for adapting a detachably mounted vehicle seat for use other than as a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for adapting a detachably mounted vehicle seat for use as a conventional seat.
In the past, many types of detachably mounted vehicle seats been available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,887 issued Jan. 29, 1985, to Mondrush shows such a seat. The Mondrush patent shows four mounting brackets, corresponding generally to the four corners of the seat, at the base of the seat for securing the seat to the floor of a vehicle. One places the mounting brackets through slots in the floor of the vehicle. Each mounting bracket engages a corresponding pin in each slot to secure the vehicle seat to the vehicle floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,952 issued Feb. 21, 1989, to Coleman shows another type of vehicle seat. The Coleman patent shows a tube plate which attaches to the base of the vehicle seat and a corresponding floor plate which attaches to the floor of the vehicle. The Coleman patent further shows a latching means for securing the tube plate to the floor plate.
U S. Pat. No. 4,660,795 issued Apr. 28, 1987, to Ikegaya et al. shows yet another type of detachably mounted Vehicle seat. The mounting device of the Ikegaya et al. patent is a seat slide device. The seat slide device basically consists of two C-shaped or channel shaped rails attached to the bottom of the vehicle seat. Corresponding rails are attached to the floor of the vehicle. The upper rail slidably engages the lower rail.
Furthermore, devices are available for adapting vehicle seats of a certain construction to different types of vehicles with different mounting points provided on the vehicle floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,308 issued Sep. 2, 1982, Strien et al. shows such a device. The embodiment shown in the Strien et al. patent is of a design to adapt vehicle seats having slide rails.
Detachable vehicle seats are typically used in vans and recreation vehicles (R.V.'s), however, they are also used in passenger vehicles. Detachable vehicle seats have the advantage that they ma be removed from the vehicle and thereby provide greater versatility. The advantages of detachable vehicle seats include providing maximum cargo space in the vehicle and providing for easy cleaning of the vehicle and the seats.
The benefits associated with detachable vehicle seats have been limited to those associated with the vehicle and the ability to remove from the vehicle. Applicant is not aware of any one who has made direct use of the detached seats as functional seats. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for adapting vehicle seats for direct use when detached from the vehicle.
Heretofore, one drawback with the direct use of a detached vehicle seat is that the base of the seat may suffer damage if used on a surface other than the specially adapted floor of the vehicle. If the base of the vehicle seat suffers damage it may not properly fit with the floor adapter, and thereby render the seat unusable for its primary purpose. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for adapting a detachable vehicle seat for use when detached from the vehicle which protects the base of the seat and supports the seat in a stable condition. The vehicle owner can then remove the vehicle seats, for example when additional cargo space is needed, and can store the seats without fear that the base or the upholstery will be damaged.
It is also desirable to provide a device for adapting detachably mounted vehicle seats for use as conventional seats. Typically, a van owner, when attending a picnic or other outdoor event, will bring portable chairs for use at such site. These chairs are typically of a folding type and are stored in the vehicle. By providing an adapter device, the vehicle owner can use the detachably mounted seats of the vehicle as possible chairs thereby eliminating the necessity of transporting additional chairs.